One Night
by Wolf18Paw11
Summary: Hook cant stop thinking about his beloved Swan, but some how she finds away to meet up with him. The two figure out they have both missed each other and things happen. This is the short version of chapter 1 ill be posting more detailed one soon.


This Bloody Damn Woman. I can't get her out of my head. We haven't spoke since we got back from Neverland, but I have seen her in my dreams. "Emma, love I'm going to cum." That's when I heard a sound coming from the top deck. The sound of Ricky floorboards jolted me awake.

"Bloody Hell Woman," I had woken up with a bloody erection. I have these dreams… her in this black leather so sexy so sweet and right before I cum I am awaken. I then got dressed in my normal attire and went to see what it was I had heard. I had hid my erection with my belt so no one could just happen to see. As soon as I was at top, I looked around. No one was there and there was no sign of any one, no trace of anything.

I then went up to the helm and saw a feather that had been tied upon it. I took the feather, but tied to the bottom of it had been a note. I took the note and started to read "meet me by the troll bridge in an hour." Who the bloody hell is this? I thought to myself. I then realized this was not just any random birds feather, it was a Swan Feather! My erection then busted out, I could not hide it this time. This Swan this beautiful young woman wanted to meet me. Gods I have missed this woman... "get a hold of your self lad, she is just a woman." I kept trying to convince my self.

An hour passed, I was all ready and good looking, I had released my erection as well. I then walked to the troll bridge and there she was lovely and beautiful as ever .I went to approach her and shake hands but the lass hugged me instead. "Hook, I have not seen you from what it feels like for ever."

I then stumbled to say "I am very aware love."

She had put her arms around me, so close I could feel her breast pressed up on my chest, but I she pulled away as nothing had just happened "What have you been doing with your self? Locked up in that ship of your's?"

I could not tell her that I have been thinking of her non stop "I have been busy, you?"

I saw her pause a moment almost knowing I was lying "Taking care of Henry mostly."

My mind instantly jumped "Have you been seeing Neal?"

"Every other week to drop off Henry."

I then locked with her eyes, not wanting to stray. Her this Swan… single and pretty as ever. She blushed a little knowing I was admiring her "Hook, Stop it."

She then hit my arm playfully. "I cant help but stare my love. You're a wonderful woman."

I could tell she flirting a little "Someone has a crush... Captain."

It took me at least 5 Seconds to process she called me Captain , Until I realized this was my moment my time just pull her in and kiss her. That was when she looked into my eyes and beat me to it. When our lips hit it felt like magic. I could feel her nipples on my chest getting hard and full of want. She then slipped her tongue between my lips, I immediately found myself getting caught up in her, I starting to get a slight erection again. Trying to hold it back as much as possible hoping she would not notice.

I couldn't take it any longer, I had to pull apart. I could not risk her knowing I am getting caught up in just a kiss. I then pulled apart for breath, still holding her hips making her stay close to me. "That was-"

She cut me off with another kiss. I could not hold back any longer her body, her lips, her hair so smooth and all mine right in this moment, I just let it go. "Oh."

"What is it love?" She leaned back a little to show me that my hard cock was pressed right up against her. She blushed a little.

"I knew you liked it... but not that much." I then realized she took it as a compliment.

"Emma I don't like it... I love it. I love you and your body toying with my emotions."

"Then ill meet you at your ship to night 9 sharp and show you what I can really do." As she walked away her hand slid across my hard length. I then turned and started to walk away, thinking She wants to meet up with me tonight… bloody hell she wants to meet up to night!. Lets hope we have some fun! He smirked to him self.


End file.
